


Life is like a box of chocolates.

by LillyPOP1414



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Coming Out, Did I mention fluff?, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPOP1414/pseuds/LillyPOP1414
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your going to get. If that's the case, then Ritsu was in for the sweetest surprise of his life. (im horrible at summaries just read and you'll understand.)





	1. In a rush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment on what you think! I am going to try to upload at least once a week. not all chapters will be this short I promise <3

It was just another simple hell week at Markawa Publishing. Or so Ritsu wished, turns out his author had come down with pneumonia and he was currently on the way over to the hospital to pick up her manuscript. As soon as he got up to her room she gave this long speech about how this was her final work before she died and how she would put Ritsu in her will. The doctors assured him it was just the meds and that she would be absolutely fine in about a week. Ritsu bowed and thanked them and then ran out of the room into the elevator.  
“Hold the door!” He heard someone yell. He looked up to see a blue eyed blonde haired woman running towards the elevator at full speed. She had her hands filled with various boxes covered with decorations. Ritsu put his foot in the door and stood sideways to allow her in. When the door closed behind her she let out a relieved sigh.  
“Thank you!” She said turning to Ritsu and bowing her head before looking him directly in the eyes and flashing a big smile. When she looked up he could finally see her entire face now that it wasn’t obscured by boxes. He had to admit that she was gorgeous and around the same age as him. Maybe even cuter than An-chan. And this was coming from a gay man. His thoughts paused at that last statement. Did I just admit to being gay? He internally yelled. This was all Takano-san’s fault! He thought. Then he realized that he had been awkwardly staring at her this whole time.  
“ Ah s-sorry uh it was no problem! What floor are you going to?” He replied shakily.  
“Oh lobby please!” She said still grinning ear to ear. Ritsu pushed the lobby button then turned to stare at the boxes in her hands. “I guess I look kind weird lugging around all of these boxes huh?” Then she turned her head to the side as she stared more intensely at Ritsu. “You look familiar, have we met before?” She asked.  
“No I don’t think so”, he replied finally looking back up at her face. Shouldn’t the elevator be in the lobby by now he thought.  
“ Here” She said skillfully handing him a box off of the top of her stack. “It’s a gift for holding the elevator door for me”.  
“N-no I couldn’t!”, he tried to hand her back the strange box. Looking at the box it had a weird color pattern. It was half green half brown with a white bow in the middle.  
“I insist”, she said shoving the box back into his hands as the elevator came to a stop and the doors start to open.  
He looked down at the box and immediately back up to where the woman was. “Thank yo-”, before he could finish he realized she had disappeared. In a state of pure confusion he checked his phone. “Shit!” he proclaimed as he ran from the elevator. “Takano is going to kill me if I don’t hurry!”


	2. Chocolate flavored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at spelling so please ignore any typos. My proof reader was sick. Also i hope you all enjoy this longer chapter<3

Ritsu swears he has never run so fast in his entire life. Finally, he reached the emerald office and handed the manuscript to Takano. “Onodera! Your late!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.   
“I’m sorry, but my mangaka was seriously sick and hospitalized!”, he didn’t want to mention her dramatic story of how she thought she was going to die. “ Hatori, get this to the printers immediately!”, Takano said still yelling for some reason. Hatori took the documents and ran out of the door leaving Takano and Ritsu all alone, or so they thought. “ Good work today”, Takano told him whilst patting his head. Ritsu would never admit to the comfort those large, cool hands gave him, but they felt nice after running what felt like a marathon.

“Thanks.” he said. He didn't know if it was his exhaustion or some indistinguishable feelings he held for the man that made him not want to protest, but he wouldn’t admit to either. Takano, knowing that it’s rare to receive any PDA from the smaller man, took full advantage of this opportunity. He hugged Ritsu tightly to his body with one arm, while lifting the brunettes chin up with the other. This made ritsu close his eyes and wait for the inevitable kiss. As soon as their lips meet Ritsu felt an undeniable warmth spread through his body. The kiss ended way too soon for either of them, but they both realized that they were still in their office and had certain…. boundaries. 

“ I drove today, let me go to the bathroom first and then we can ride home together.” Takano said already moving towards the door. Ritsu didn't reply. He knew it was pointless to argue with Takano when they were both exhausted from hell week. So he stood at his desk and started gathering his things. He looked over at the box that was given to him by the woman on the elevator and his curiosity started to peak. What was actually in the box? The woman disappeared so quickly that he didn't get a chance to ask. As he further studied the mysterious box he failed to notice a familiar figure creeping up behind him.  
“ Boo!” Ritsu felt like if it wasn't for the 31 year old holding him in place by draping their body over him, he would have jumped 10 feet in the air. “Hi Ri-chan, what ya got in the box” a very energetic Kisa asked. 

“I don’t know” Ritsu said trying to calm his heart beat.   
“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Kisa said with his curiosity already getting the better of him. Probably because it could be a fucking bomb for all I know, Ritsu thought.   
“Fine” he said reluctantly. He took the white bow off of the box and noticed a little tag underneath. Upon further inspection he saw that the tag said congratulations in pink and blue writing. What a weird choice of words. He took the lid off of the box and revealed two perfectly wrapped pieces of chocolate. Well that was anticlimactic, Ritsu thought. Kisa, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled. 

“Oh! These look expensive Ri-Chan, can I have one?” Kisa asked whilst grabbing the box to inspect it further.   
“Sure” Ritsu said shrugging it off because he couldn’t care less. He and Takano were never really into sweets, so he was positive that he wouldn’t want any. The only reason Ritsu wanted some was because of the need to know if they were really good enough for all of this fancy packaging. Both men picked up a piece each and ate it. It wasn’t the best candy in the world, but it was pretty good they thought. 

“Hey Ri-Chan…. how much longer are you going to hide your relationship with Takano?” Kisa asked suddenly. As soon as the question left the dark haired mans mouth Ritsu started choking. Luckily Kisa was there to pat his over dramatic friends back. “ Sorry Sorry” he let out a small chuckle at the brunettes reddened face, “ It’s just that you two are so close and I’ve noticed you stealing glances at each other and Takano stealing a kiss every chance you guys get. I just don’t see why you hide your relationship” Ritsu looked up at Kisa with a look of sorrow and confusion. “You two are in a relationship right?” Ritsu saw no need to lie anymore, he had been caught red handed and he knew Kisa would see through any lie he could tell. 

“ Yes?..... No!... it’s complicated” Ritsu said. Well he was telling the truth at least. He didn’t know what his relationship with Takano was at this point. Granted it was way better than ever before. In the past several months Ritsu has been swallowing his pride a lot more and willingly spending time with Takano. He would find excuses to sleepover at Takano’s occasionally as well. Sometimes they would end up reading books together with Ritsu’s head in his lap. Sometimes falling asleep on the couch together each with a book in hand. Then there were also there um ….. “bedroom activities”, as Ritsu’s brain phrased it. 

“ What do you mean it’s complicated?!” Kiss mocked as he threw his chocolate wrapper away. “ You guys make a cute gay couple.” Ritsu visibly tensed at the word gay as it came from Kisa’s mouth and it didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. “You are gay…… right?” Silence filled the air as Ritsu’s head hung lower by the second. “Oh my god you’re in denial” Kisa said coming to his conclusion. 

“ I’m not in denial! I just don’t want to admit it!” Ritsu said as if there was a difference. 

“ That’s called denial Ri-Chan!” Kisa said whilst face palming. 

“Well… I just…. I’m….”. I'm scared were the unspoken words that both men understood completely. 

“It’s ok Ri-chan, I understand completely.” Kisa placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

“You do?” Ritsu asked raising his eyebrow.

“Of course I do! I’m gay too you idiot!” He rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Ehhhhhh!?” He yelled whilst trying to keep his jaw off of the ground. 

“You’ve never noticed? It’s actually pretty damn obvious.” Kisa sat in the chair and crossed his legs. “Anyways, it looks like you need help. And I’m the perfect man for the job.” He leaned forward and extended a hand to Ritsu. “Deal?”.   
Ritsu stared at his hand deep in thought. Maybe this was what he needed. Maybe Kisa could help him better understand Takano. Maybe he would learn to love again. 

“...... deal” he said extending his hand, but Kisa quickly retracted his before they could shake. 

“Ahhhh!” Kisa yelled as he clutched his burning stomach and fell to his knees. 

“Kisa! Are you alright?” Ritsu kneels down to check on him but before he could ask what was wrong his stomach started burning as well. “Ahhhhhh!!” They are both on the ground clutching their stomachs in excruciating pain. Ritsu swears he heard someone calling his name as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will Takano-san think of this?


	3. All semes have tunnel vision when it comes to their uke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semes really need to keep an eye on their surroundings 🤷🏾♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from Takano’s POV just to switch it up a bit.

Takano has never liked sports. He never consider himself very athletic either. Right now he feels like he could give Usaine Bolt a run for his money. (get it? Run?) Seriously he just went to take a leak! And he comes back to his, self proclaimed, lover and coworker passed out on the ground. It had only been like 5 minutes! What the fuck could they have gotten into in 5 minutes? Now Takano was running down the hospital hallway, after pacing for an hour in the lobby, at an alarming speed, ignoring the constant ringing of his phone. 

“What room is Onodera Ritsu in?” He asked the, now startled, nurse as soon as he was within yelling distance. He couldn’t care less about his volume currently. 

“Room 123 sir.” Said the nurse after she took a second to compose herself. 

Hearing what he needed he ran past her and onto another hall. His phone was still ringing on full blast. Seriously, who was calling him at a time like this? He reached door 123 and pushed it open with unnecessary force. His heart finally started back beating once he saw shocked emerald eyes looking back at him. “Takano-San what the hell! This is a hospital you should’ve knocked before you came in!”

At those words Takano breathed a sigh of relief. If Ritsu was feeling well enough to argue that means he’s alright. “ Sorry, but how could I stay calm seeing someone I love passed out on the floor?” Ritsu’s face went bright read at that statement. He looked over his shoulder as if he were looking for someone. That’s weird it’s only us in the roo….

“Awe glad to see you love us boss!” Kiss pulled back the curtain separating his and Ritsu’s bed with a coy smirk on his face. 

“Fuck!” Takano said face palming. He did so well at keeping all of this a secret. Ritsu is going to kill him. Speaking of Ritsu, he didn’t hear any yelling yet, or even something being thrown at him. Did he leave or something? When Takano finally looks up he is shocked to say the least. Ritsu is sitting there quietly not making eye contact with either of them, but he does not look mad at all. More embarrassed maybe? He turned his attention towards Kisa, as if he were looking for answers. 

“Ri -Chan already confirmed my suspicions” he said knowing exactly what Takano was looking for. 

“He admitted it to you!?” Takano turned back to Ritsu. “He hasn’t even admit it to me yet!” Now he was pissed. How did Kisa get it out of him? He didn’t have any time to think before the door swung open, yet again with much more force than necessary. 

“Kisa-san!” Enter the overly concerned boyfriend Yukina Kou. “ Are you ok? Why are you here? When did you change me to your emergency contact?” More question poured from his mouth as he rushed over to Kisa’s hospital bed. 

“Woah Yukina calm down! One question at a time!” Takano and Ritsu both watched the display, curious as to who the new stranger was. 

Yukina sighs and visibly relaxes upon seeing Kisa as cheerful as ever. He cups his hands around that adorable face and looks intensely into the others eyes. “ I’m sorry. I got scared because I got a call saying you were unconscious in the hospital. Just…. are you ok now?” 

Kisa put his hands over Yukina’s and smiled. “ I’m ok but I think our audience is a little confused.”

“Audience? What audience? We’re the only ones in the roo…” his eyes follow Kisa’s finna as he points to the others. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who is calling Takano at a time like this?? Leave a comment if you want to try and guess!


	4. The hospital saga continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short one this week, but prepare for a short one next wee too😂 I have company coming this weekend so I want to give my undivided attention.

“Kou!!!” Kisa yelled looking irritated. 

“Sorry” Yukina said hanging his head in shame. 

“It’s ok. Just introduce yourself properly please” Kisa said whilst lifting his lovers head up. He hated seeing that kicked puppy dog look on Yukina’s face. 

Which a new found confidence he lifted his head and turned to Takano and Ritsu. “Hi! My name is Yukina Kou and I’m Kisa’s boyfrie-”

“ Sir we couldn’t get in touch with…” the nurse walks in and interrupts their conversation. “ I am so sorry I didn’t think anyone was here yet! Excuse my intrusion.” She bowed her head. 

“ That’s quite alright we weren’t talking about anything important” said Takano, but Ritsu could hear the amount of sarcasm in his voice. “ Finish what were you going to say.” He said flashing his notorious lady killer smile, the one that made Ritsu roll his eyes. 

“Oh! I just had a question for Mr.Onodera.” She started coming back down from cloud nine. 

“Yes?” Ritsu asked facing her for the first time. 

“ We couldn’t get a hold of your new emergency contact. Has Mr.Takano changed his number since you put him on the list two weeks ago?” 

Ritsu’s eyes went wider than they ever have been. He completely forgot about how he changed Takano to his emergency contact. He needed to update his information two weeks ago, but he didn’t want to put his parents back on there. So the only other person he could think about was Takano. “ I uh n-no actually um he-he…” there he goes again, stuttering like an idiot. “He’s right there.” He said pointing to Takano. Who was all too happy at this current moment. 

“Oh that’s great! Well while you’re all here would you like to hear more on Mr.Onodera and Mr.Kisa’s situation?” She asked now noticing Yukina was also here. 

“Yes please!” Takano said because he was dying to know. He swears to every god he can think of if its malnutrition again he will tie Ritsu down and force feed him every meal. 

“ Well, we suspect it may have been some sort of gas leak in the building. There are no abrasions or trauma to the skull, or anywhere for that matter. We’re going to run more tests and do two more scans and you all should be able to leave in a few hours. We should have those test results back within a week or two, but your building will have to be shut down for about three days so that professionals may come in and check for any possible gas leaks.” She looked up from her clipboard “Any questions?”

“No that will be all. Thank you.” He May have fooled the nurse, but Ritsu knows Takano’s get the fuck out tone is rearing it’s head. “ Great! Isaka is not going to be happy about having to shut down for three days” he says running his fingers through his dark hair. He got out his phone and started texting. Most likely to inform Isaka of the situation. 

“Look at it this way we get three days off.” Kisa, being as chipper as usual, look over to his boyfriend with a look that can only be described as intense lust. 

 

Takano let out a long sigh. “At least we got through this cycle.” He turned to look at Ritsu. “Would you mind explaining why I’m your emergency contact?” He stared closer at Ritsu only to realize he was asleep. He walked over to him and pulled the cover up so that he would stay warm. Then he ran his fingers through sod brunette hair as he sat on the side of the bed. 

“So.” Yukina speaks and interrupts the silence “What’s the story between you two?”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry it’s been so long!

The elevator doors opened and out cane Takano with a sleeping Ritsu in his hands. It was 4 in the morning and he was thanking every god he could think of that they didn’t have to work tomorrow. As he stepped into the hallway he replayed all the events of the past few hours. 

After a long and uncomfortable conversation with Kisa and his boyfriend about the tragic love story of Oda and saga, he was absolutely exhausted. He never thought that Kisa would be the first to find out about their “secret relationship”. He always thought Hatori would catch them first. Either way he was glad Ritsu had someone to help him sort his feelings out and them being lovers. 

“...mmmm..”, speaking of Ritsu. Takano looks down at the brunette that he has laid on the bed. He runs his cool hands across his forehead, pushing his bangs out of the way in the process. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“You gave me one hell of a scare today.” He said as he smirked. Just then he sees drowsy green eyes slowly open. He sits still and quiet, waiting on emerald eyes to focus on him. Once they do he lightly pressed his hand to Ritsu’s face. “How do you feel?”he asked voice laced with concern. 

“...... Like I got hit in the stomach with a semi-truck.” He replies ass he blinks slowly. This made Takano chuckle. 

“Figured” He hops up from the bed. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or think I’m going to take advantage of you whilst your sick. Call me if you need anyth..” as he starts to walk off he feels something snake around his arm. He looked down and saw Ritsu’s Emerald eyes wide and pitiful. His arms draped around Takanos to keep him from moving. 

“Please stay” he begs he begs with desperation,and a hint of something else that Takano couldn’t put his finger on. Could it be lust? Takano shakes that thought out of his head determined not to jump his lover that night. 

“How could I say no” his smirk turns into a full blown smile as he lays back on the bed and wraps his arms around the brunette. The mere presence of the person he held so close made this terribly long day worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment on what you think! I am going to try to upload at least once a week.


End file.
